


Christmas Eve 2 AM

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time I read about tiny Harry getting only old socks or a box of dog biscuits for Christmas, I wonder if he was even allowed to be near the presents or the Christmas tree.  I picture him creeping out of his cupboard under the stairs in the middle of the night on Christmas eve to see it all ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve 2 AM

  
**Christmas Eve 2 AM**


End file.
